


It's Cold Without You Here

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Despair, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After suffering a near mortal blow, Ruby has fallen into a coma. Weiss watches over her, and reflects on everything she did wrong.(White Rose, with a hint of Bumblebee)





	

_"Stay Back, Weiss!" Ruby had said. The battle raged around them, Grimm surrounding them and the rest of Team RWBY. Weiss reached her hand out and placed it over Ruby's._

_"JNPR can handle them! We need to go!" The heiress yelled. Everything was turning sour, and the small window of escape was slowly closing. Weiss saw Pyrrha and Nora across the battlefield, leaning against a rock. The JNPR girls readied their weapons as a Deathstalker approached them, stinger ready. Weiss saw the spark in her girlfriends eyes and knew it was too late. Ruby used her semblance to bound across the battlefield, assaulting the Grimm's stinger with her scythe. The Grimm quickly turned, striking Ruby's stomach and sending her flying into the same rock Pyrrha and Nora were resting on. Weiss rushed towards the Grimm, anger in her eyes, but was stopped in her tracks as the Deathstalker fell to her comrade Lie Ren, who drove his weapons into his enemy's eyes. Ruby stood weakly, smiling with her hand on the rock beside her. Weiss made her way towards her leader. "Don't ever do that to me again, Ruby!" Weiss scolded, fear in her heart._

_"Sorry, Weiss." Ruby said, on her feet again with no support from the rock. Weiss watched the smile fade from her girlfriends face. "WEISS!" The leader yelled in fear, running towards her girlfriend with her scythe ready. Weiss reeled in shock as an Alpha Beowolf approached her. Before Weiss could raise Myrtenaster, the beast raised its paw to strike and slashed down. Weiss was pushed to the side, Ruby coming to her aid, taking the hit for the heiress. Weiss fell to the floor, hitting her head on a small rock, pain surging through the girl. Weiss looked up to see the beast's claws sink into Ruby's side, sending the girl tumbling to the ground next to Weiss._

_"Stay away from them!" Yang's voice rang out somewhere near the fallen Deathstalker. The Alpha Beowolf fell back as the brawler layed down a barrage of anger fuelled punches. Weiss, despite a likely concussion, crawled towards Ruby, blood covering her hands as he lay by her side. Ruby's silver eyes quickly focused on her girlfriend and she smiled._

_"I saved you, Weiss." She said peacefully, causing tears to fall from her eyes._

_"Ruby..." Weiss managed to find her voice, her hands covering her leaders. "Stay with me!"_

_"I love you, Weiss" Ruby gasped in pain, blood dripping from her nose. Weiss layed a kiss on her girlfriends lips, tears falling from her blue eyes. Ruby's eyes closed, Weiss sobbing uncontrollably as Yang arrived to scoop her sister off of the ground. Weiss closed her eyes as Blake attempted to help her up, finally losing consciousness._

* * *

 

One Month Later

Weiss Schnee entered the hospital room, placed her bag next to the door and sat in the chair next to the bed, like she did every weekend. Bags were starting to appear under her eyes due to lack of sleep, and her weariness could clearly be seen in her mannerisms. Ruby Rose laid in the bed, eyes closed, a heart monitor and IV drip attached to her. This day marked one month since she saved Weiss and was gravely wounded, falling into a coma shortly after. Weiss had been there every day at first, sobbing over her beloveds unconscious form. Despite her despair, she couldn't neglect her studies, so after that she resorted to coming after classes had stopped, and soon after that it became weekends. The heiress had laid awake at night, in the bed that she and Ruby shared, unable to sleep, for in her dreams she relived the attack, the trauma, the despair. Weiss placed her hands over one of Ruby's.

"Hey, Ruby..." Weiss said, remembering what she read about people in comas being able to hear people talking to them, "Had another of Port's classes today. I took notes for you, like always. Don't want you to fall behind too much." The usual silence that filled the room was more painful than before. Weiss leaned close to Ruby and kissed her on the forehead, frown on her face as she sat back down. "Life isn't as fun without you, Ruby. I miss the smile, the morning cuddles, the kisses, the cheeriness... I miss my girlfriend. Please come back to me. I'm sorry for scolding you, I'm sorry for..." Weiss gave a slight chuckle, tears running down her face. "Not displaying my affection in public as much as you wanted me to. I'm sorry for being a bad girlfriend..." Weiss remembered all of the times she let Ruby down in these past months of dating. "Please wake up. I've never seen Yang so dispondent, she barely eats, she doesn't train like she used to. She thinks she failed you. She thinks that maybe if she was faster you wouldn't have lost so much blood." The memory of Yang punching the hospital wall so hard her hands were bleeding filled her head. "Don't even mention meal times... Yang barely eats, Blake doesn't speak, not even Nora has anything to brighten the mood." Weiss frowned. Behind her, the door opened. Yang and Blake stood in the doorway.

"It's fine, Blake." Yang said quietly to the Faunus. "I won't be long." Blake embraced Yang and their lips met. Pulling away, Blake smiled.

"I'll be outside." Blake said. Yang nodded as she shut the door. Weiss gave a nod to Yang, who sat next to her.

"How's Ruby?" Yang asked, looking at her comatose sister. "Did the doctors have anything new to say?" The heiress closed her eyes.

"No. Every time i go in these days it's just the same sympathetic look."

"I see." Yang said, her voice barely audible. "I miss my sister, Weiss. Ever since Summer died, I've been there for her. I did the best i could, caring for her while dad was on missions. But now i feel... empty. I don't want her to die." Yang began to cry, resting her head on Weiss's shoulder. "I've failed her. I've failed dad. I've failed Summer. I've failed you, Weiss. I know how much she means to you."

"You haven't failed anyone, Yang." Weiss said. "You couldn't have possibly done anything to stop her from saving me." Weiss ran her hand over the back of her head, feeling the small scar from her fall. In that moment, Ruby's heart monitor began to beep faster. Yang and Weiss stood, chairs pushing back.

"I'll get the nurse!" Yang hurried to the door but was stopped when she heard a gasp from behind her. Ruby had jolted awake, panting heavily. She looked around in a state of confusion until her eyes found Weiss'. They sat there, staring at each other for a few moments. Weiss snapped out of her shock and embraced Ruby, showering her with kisses on her neck and cheek. Yang stood against the wall, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, smiling.

"You don't have to be sorry, Weiss." Ruby said, a tear falling from her eye. "You did nothing wrong. You never did."

Blake entered the room, and upon seeing Ruby, smiled widely. Weiss and Ruby kissed passionately, never wanting the moment to end. When they broke apart, Ruby smiled as Weiss caressed her face.

"I love you so much"

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short, written to cure my boredom. Hope somebody out there enjoyed.


End file.
